An oil or well log contains a display of one or more log measurements. The log is typically stored electronically and can be printed on a strip of paper with depth (or time) in one axis. A typical log is 8.25 inches wide and is presented on folded paper of indeterminate length, but about 9.25 inches (234.9 millimeters) wide. Often, it is desirable to store the log in an electronic document form that is suitable for document exchange. The Portable Document Format (PDF) created by Adobe Systems is one format that can be used to represent two-dimensional documents in a device-independent and display resolution-independent fixed-layout document format. Issues can arise when it is desired to print the log from PDF or other document exchange formats used to digitize these logs. Because PDF and other document exchange formats are page-based they are unable (from a single file) to generate a print of the continuous information contained in the logs from both a page-by-page printer and a continuous printer that is a true representation of the logs. In particular, a page-by-page printer will printout the log on multiple pages of paper but there will be small gaps between consecutive pages. Often scissors are used to cut-out these gaps and tape is used to attach the multiple pages of paper to form a printout that is a true representation of the continuous information in the log. Attempts to squeeze the information in the log to produce a continuous printout on multiple pages of paper by adjusting margins result in clipping of information and/or scaling of information and/or generating gaps in the print. As a result, a PDF file, or other document exchange formats used to digitize these logs are really only suited for either continuous printing or page-by-page printing, but not both.